


Anything You Want

by WordsmithMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Thuna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings
Summary: Theo was only looking to give his girlfriend her most intimate desire for yule...he never expected to join in on the fun.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44
Collections: A Very Naughty Holiday





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Theo was only looking to give his girlfriend her most intimate desire for yule...he never expected to join in on the fun.
> 
> **A/N**
> 
> I noticed this unfulfilled prompt and made a last-minute decision to try my hand at Thuna. As always, I own nothing and used Grammarly as my beta due to the speed at which I wrote this piece. If you see any errors, please let me know. 
> 
> Thanks to TRS for hosting this fest, and the promptee for the suggestion. I hope you like it.
> 
> xx the Wordsmith

****

###  **Anything You Want**

“You want me to what?”

“I want you to at least say you’ll think about it.”

“You’re serious.”

“I am.”

“Alright, then.”

“Alright?”

“I’ll do it.”

\----------

The first time Luna Lovegood confessed to her other dabblings, she was astride her boyfriend, Theodore Nott. Riding his cock in pleasure, she told him in explicit detail how she and her best friend and neighbor, Ginny Weasely, used to sneak into the back garden to touch each other. 

“She was my first orgasm,” Luna rasped, her fingers rubbing at her clit as she bounced up and down upon Theo’s cock. “Taught me how to touch myself too.”

For his part, Theo had no idea what to say. Was he supposed to say ’Oh, that’s interesting’ or acknowledge her statements in some other way? Or was he supposed to remain silent, as he was doing currently? Was he supposed to admit that the idea of Ginny tongue fucking his girlfriend made him harder than he already was? 

“It’s alright,” Luna told him as if she could read his mind. “I wouldn’t have told you if I didn’t think you’d like it.”

Theo nearly sagged from relief. “I’m sorry, Love. It sounds hot.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” confirmed Luna, her hands traveling up to her full breasts. She pinched each nipple between her thumb and forefingers as she continued to grind against him. “She has a wonderful pussy. It tastes so good. I wish you could taste her with me.”

Theo groaned and gripped her hips tighter. “Luna honey, please stop before you make me cum.”

“But I want you to cum, Theo,” her dreamlike voice responded. The ethereal quality soothing him with its gentleness just as it always did. “I don’t mind if you cum thinking about Ginny and me, Theo. I do it all the time.”

Theo pounded into her as stars burst behind his eyes, her words tipping him over the edge. His mouth dropped in a guttural growl as his girlfriend found her release on top of him. 

\----------

Luna continued to describe in great detail the antics of her youth with Ginny. She did it during sex with Theo. She did it while he made dinner. She did it while they showered. She did it while they were walking through the forest, looking for one of her creatures. Once Luna did it while he was working in his potions lab, which resulted in a minor explosion, and Theo begging her to please, please not discuss things like that in his lab, ever, ever again. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like hearing about how Ginny fingered Luna under the moonlight in a clearing they found in the Forbidden Forest 7th year. Or how Ginny made cute breathless bunny noises when Luna went down on her in the astronomy tower. Or the way they would tease each other with their hands up each other’s skirts in the Library while Hermione studied across from them. Because he didn’t mind. Not one bit. 

Her descriptions were driving him batty. Theo had come dangerously close to cumming in his trousers one night during dinner as Luna described a particularly fun night she and Ginny had on the pitch at the Burrow once. 

“You’re killing me,” he told her later that night, as he slid into her. “I love you, but you’re going to be the death of me.”

Luna’s soft laugh filled his ears. “Your aura says otherwise, Theodore. Why do you think I keep doing it?”

\----------

Theo had fallen in love with Luna almost from the moment Neville introduced them at the start of their 8th year/her 7th year. Asking her to Hogsmeade had taken him nearly three months, and if they hadn’t gotten themselves trapped under some magical mistletoe during yule, he was sure it would’ve been several more months before he had found the courage to kiss her. 

After they graduated, he followed her on several expeditions around the world in search of rare plants and creatures. Luna wrote articles for the Quibbler while they traveled, and Theo kept samples and notes of all the plants they discovered to use for potions or give to Neville to study further. 

His friends made rude comments about him being 'whipped,' but Theo didn’t care one iota. Luna was a dazzling ray of sunshine in his otherwise bleak existence; not only did he love her, but she, for some inexplicable reason, loved him back. 

So when it came to what to get Luna for Christmas every year, Theo went above and beyond. From funding their expeditions to dedicating several acres behind Nott Manor for Luna to use as a Sanctuary for Thestrals, Unicorns, or whatever else she wanted. However, after four Christmases together, Theo was stumped on what to get Luna that year. He already planned to propose to her - wanting to honor the memory of her mother with a midnight proposal on Beltane, her favorite holiday. Yet, his mind had continued to draw a blank. That is until he had seen Luna and Ginny at their annual Mabon celebration that year. 

The idea was crazy, he told himself, but as he watched the way the two of them held hands and caressed each other here and there, he thought the idea might have merit. Of course, Theo, being Slytherin, didn’t act on the idea right away. He was organizing more times and encounters between the two girls, observing them each time. Finally, at the end of that year’s Winter Solstice celebration, Theo approached Ginny with his idea. True, it was cutting it fine with Christmas only days away and no backup plan, but Ginny wasn’t exactly known for keeping secrets. And this was one surprise Theo didn’t want to ruin.

\----------

On Christmas night, after Luna and Theo had traveled to their respective friends’ homes for celebrations, the two of them returned to Nott Manor, where Theo had one last present for his girlfriend.

Sitting in their room, upon their bed, dressed in a scrap of silk that could be barely called clothes, was Ginny Weasely. 

“Happy Christmas, love,” began Theo, wrapping his arms around Luna’s waist as she paused just over the threshold. “I hope you don’t mind, but this year I thought you’d like a more untraditional gift.”

Luna smiled easily at her lover, kissing him gently. “I like untraditional gifts.”

“Tonight is for you,” added Theo, nodding at Ginny as she approached them.

Ginny leaned forward and pressed her lips to Luna’s tenderly. “Hello, you,” breathed Luna.

“Happy Christmas, Luna,” replied Ginny. “You’re man thought you might enjoy reliving some old memories.”

Luna hummed in agreement, as Ginny trailed open mouth kisses down her jaw to her neck. Luna leaned back slightly upon Theo as she turned her head, giving Ginny better access to her neck. Ginny’s hands moved to Luna’s body, her fingers tracing lightly over the curve of Luna's breast. Theo whispered a spell against Luna’s collar, and she felt her dress slid down her body and pool on the floor at their feet. 

Ginny’s hands moved across Luna’s bare skin, her mouth following. She pulled the silver lace covering her breast down and pulled a dusky pink nipple into her mouth. Luna moaned, her arms wrapping around Theo’s neck, anchoring her body to his as she arched into Ginny’s touch. 

“I missed you,” breathed Ginny, as her mouth moved from one breast to the other. Her hand-rolling the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She was pinching it just enough to cause a pleasurable sensation of pain. 

“You do have more wrackspurts around you than normal,” replied Luna, moments before moaning loudly as Theo’s hand stroked down her body to her damp core. 

“So wet, love,” purred Theo in her ear. “Do you like your gift?”

“Yes,” Luna replied in a gaspy pant.

“Good,” cooed Theo, removing his hand from her folds, and taking a step back from her. Watching the two women in front of him, Theo brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them into his mouth. “You two enjoy yourselves.”

Luna turned to him, considering him for a moment. “Aren’t you staying?”

Theo hesitated only for a moment before conjuring a chair. “I’m happy to watch, love.”

Ginny’s hands continued to move across Luna’s body, and Luna smiled, tilting her head to the side the way she did when she was considering something. She joined the beautiful redhead in front of her. Her mouth was moving in tandem in practiced ease over the other woman’s full lips. Their hands and mouths moved of their own accord, removing the last bit of clothing from their bodies. 

Theo sat with his ankle propped across the opposite knee. His eyes never leaving the scene in front of him. The two women both so beautiful and yet so different. Luna was pale and petite. Her breasts full and her hips shapely. Her platinum locks in stark contrast to the deep auburn of Ginny’s. Ginny’s skin was tanned, and the freckles that covered her complexion gave her the appearance of being sun-kissed. Her body was lithe from hours of flying. She stood a few inches over Luna, and while it would be easy for her to dominate the smaller girl, Ginny allowed Luna to set their pace. 

Watching the way the two women touched and pleased each other was thrilling for Theo. Their moans and whimpers were making his erection harder with every passing second. He had not planned on staying with them, but could not ignore the plea in his love’s voice. Theo adjusted his painful erection, not bothering to hide the large tent in his trousers. At some point, he was sure he’d pull himself free, unable to ignore the need to find his release as he watched his love enjoy the pleasure of her friend. Theo was sure he should feel some jealousy but didn’t. He was secure in his love and relationship with Luna; what he felt more than anything was anticipation.

Anticipation over what would come next.

Anticipation over where the next kiss would be placed.

Anticipation over who would make the next moan. 

His attention was brought back to the present, as Luna approached him. “I need you too,” she told him without preamble. 

Theo’s throat bobbed as he swallowed hard. His eyes darted from one girl to the other. “Are-are you sure? That wasn’t the plan, love.”

Luna smiled sweetly. “Of course. If this is my present, I want you both.”

Peering over her head, Theo met Ginny’s eyes. He was not apart of the deal they had struck, and while he had no desire to deny Luna anything, he was not about to cross a boundary with the other witch in question without her express permission.

“I don’t mind,” Ginny assured him, understanding the question in his eyes. Theo nodded. His brain trying to process what exactly was about to happen. 

It wasn’t something he had even considered in his plans for the night. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he might end up in bed with the two beautiful women in front of him. Okay, well, yes, in his wildest dreams, or in those moments when Luna taunted him and encouraged him to envision the ravishing redhead. 

Sensing his hesitancy, Luna leaned into his body and kissed his throat. She whispered a spell against his skin, and Theo felt everything but his pants disappear from his body. He shivered as her lips trailed from his neck to his nipples; the brown nubs were like perfect chocolate chips against his chest, and she loved to suckle the sweetness of his skin. Theo moaned, his head tilting back involuntarily. His nipples were especially sensitive, and Luna knew it drove him crazy when she played with them. 

His muscles tightened as he felt another set of hands tentatively stroking his toned abs. Opening his eyes, he considered the attractive woman behind Luna. Ginny’s eyes were fixed on the path of hair traveling down from his navel to his waistband, and his cock twitched as he realized she was attracted to him. 

“Bed,” breathed Theo finally, nudging both girls towards the large four-poster on the wall.

Theo leaned back against the headboard, pulling Luna’s back against his front. “No, love, remember this is for you,” he whispered against her ear, his hands roaming over her body. Pinching her taut nipples between his fingers as he kissed her shoulder. Meeting Ginny’s eyes as she climbed on to the bed, Theo shifted again, pulling Luna’s legs over his own, before bending his knees slightly. Luna’s legs spread before Ginny, leaving her wet core exposed to the redhead’s hungry gaze. 

“You tell me all the time, how Ginny made you come with her tongue.”

“She did.”

“Show me.” While Theo spoke the words against Luna’s skin, his eyes never left Ginny’s.

Tossing her long locks over her shoulder, Ginny slid between Luna’s legs. Her fingers were grazing across her folds as she planted featherlight kisses against Luna’s creamy thighs. Theo watched with hooded eyes, his eyes never leaving Ginny’s as she leaned forward and flicked her tongue against Luna’s softcore. 

Ginny bit back a moan. “Just as good as I remember,” she murmured. Moving forward, she pressed her mouth against the soft curls on Luna’s pussy. 

With practiced ease, her tongue and fingers set to work on Luna’s body. Licking between her folds as she slid two fingers in and out of the other girls pussy. Occasionally, Ginny’s mouth moved to Luna’s clit, sucking the sensitive bud into her mouth or nibbling it with her teeth. Luna jerked her hips in response, moaning in pleasure and arching her back against Theo’s chiseled body. Theo whispered words of encouragement, continuing to suck red marks into her tender flesh. His hands continued to play with her full breasts. 

All the while, his eyes never left the sight in front of him. 

Luna’s first orgasm tore through her, Ginny’s name torn from her lips in a scream of pure pleasure. Theo praised her and rubbed his hands along her quivering thighs as she went limp against him. 

Ginny met his eyes. Her chin covered in Luna’s juices. “Want a taste, Theo?” she asked.

“Fuck yes,” he breathed, leaning forward in anticipation. Ginny moved up Luna’s body, pressing her body against her friend’s, and pressed her lips to Theo’s. Theo greedily ran his tongue across the seam of her lips, and when she opened for him, he growled in response. His hand moved to tangle in her hair, anchoring her to him as he moved his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Drawing back slightly, he sucked on her tongue, tasting the familiar tang of his girlfriend’s arousal and something minty that was pure Ginny. Ginny moaned in response to his ministrations, gasping as Luna shifted between them. 

Her head dropped to Ginny’s breast, and she sucked a pebbled pink nub into her mouth. Luna’s free hand trailed down to the neatly groomed red hair of Ginny’s pussy. The landing strip of hair guiding her to the oversensitive nub. Luna knew Ginny didn’t enjoy gentle touches to her clit and smacked it. Ginny moaned into Theo’s mouth as Luna did it again. Breaking apart from the two of them, Ginny asked for more. “I need more,” she begged. 

Luna gave her a sweet smile before turning to Theo and ordering him to lay down on the bed. Theo obediently followed her directions and said nothing as Luna slipped his pants off. His erection popped up, finally free from its constraints, and Theo’s hand moved automatically to the throbbing head. “You take the top, and I’ll take the bottom,” Luna insisted, moving over Theo’s lower body. 

Ginny hesitated for a moment before realizing what Luna was telling her to do. “Are you sure?”

“I’m willing if you are,” offered Theo, his eyes drifting from the blonde moving into position over his cock and the redhead rubbing herself without shame. Ginny nodded once, moving quickly to straddle Theo’s face. She groaned softly as his tongue touched her dripping cunt. Her hips jerked involuntarily, causing Theo to clamp his arms around his thighs to hold her in place. Ginny’s hands moved to her nipples, her eyes fluttering closed. A moment later, she heard Luna’s soft sigh and knew without looking that her friend had sheathed herself fully on Theo’s hard dick. 

Their bodies moved in tandem. 

Theo’s tongue was licking and plunging into Ginny’s cunt. His mouth was moving to suck on her clit or nibble on the tender folds. 

Luna leaned forward, placing her hands on Theo’s chest for balance as she rolled her hips. Her clit ground deliciously against his pelvis as his cock hit just the right spot within her. 

Ginny’s hands alternated between plucking and rubbing her nipples and Luna’s. Her mouth was seeking the full pout of Luna’s as they both continued to fuck Theo.

“Fuck,” mumbled Ginny. “So close, Theo.”

Theo’s response was lost in the tandem moans of the women on his face and on his cock. Ginny sagged with relief and rolled off of Theo, allowing his hands to move to his girlfriend’s hips. “Not done yet,” pressed Theo, his hips jerking upward as his hands tightened upon Luna. 

“Fuck me, Theo,” Luna begged, her hand sliding to her clit. “Make me cum again.”

Theo flipped them over, moving so his hands could grip her ass and angled her body against his as he pounded into her. Ginny took advantage of the new position and turned her attention back to Luna’s breasts.

“So hot,” muttered Theo watching them for a moment before his eyes met Luna’s. “You’re so beautiful, love.”

His words and the thrusting of his hips sent Luna over the edge for the final time, and Theo followed her moments later. He collapsed against her momentarily. His lungs desperate for air, and his body relaxed. He pulled himself away from her with care. Theo laid down next to his love, draping an arm around her waist as he cradled his head with his other hand. 

Next to them, Ginny grabbed her wand and cast cleaning charms upon the three of them. Removing the stickiness from their bodies and the sheets. 

“You’ve got a wonderful thing here, Luna,” she whispered, brushing pale strands of hair from the other girl’s forehead. 

“Yes, I haven’t had one single nargle infestation or wrackspurt issue since moving in with Theo.”

Theo smiled at her, his eyes briefly meeting Ginny’s in a moment of solidarity before returning to gaze adoringly at Luna.

“I hope you enjoyed your gift,” teased Ginny.

“Oh, was that all of it?”

Both Ginny and Theo stared at her with a look of wonder. Her innocent tone was keeping them both from responding right away.

“Did you not like it?” asked Theo finally.

Luna’s blue eyes turned to take him in. She caressed his cheek for a moment before kissing him sweetly. “Of course, I did, love. There are just a few more positions I had planned on trying before the night was over.”

Ginny chuckled casually, as a soft "Oh,” escaped Theo’s mouth. 

“I’m sure that could be arranged,” Ginny ventured, her eyes moving to Theo’s in a silent question.

Theo winked at the witch across from him, before dropping a kiss on Luna’s lips. “Anything you want, Luna.”

Luna smiled brightly at Ginny, “He always says that.”

“I could get used to hearing that,” laughed Ginny.

Luna considered her for a moment. “You just might, but first, we need to see how loud he can make you scream while he fucks you, and if he makes you squirt.”

Theo’s eyebrows shot into his hairline as Ginny’s eyes widened. Luna was completely non-pulsed and stretched slowly between them. “A short kip, and then round 2, I think.” And with that, she burrowed into Theo’s side, grabbing Ginny’s hand to pull her closer, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  **  
>  _A/N_  
> **  
>  __  
> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Happy Holidays loves!
> 
> _xx the Wordsmith_


End file.
